En lo más profundo del corazón
by Yo-Yo Fire
Summary: Severus Snape, antes de partir hacia Hogwarts en su primer y tal vez el ultimo año como director, encuentra entre unos viejos libros una carta, cuyo sentimiento por Lily le hace recordar que debe manter con vida a su hijo, por su amor, por su amistad.


**En lo más profundo del corazón:**

El amor, es un sentimiento dulce, bueno, cálido, que te llena, que te hace recordar. El amor es un arma, una reivindicación hacia la propia persona, porque ¿Cuánta gente no se ha enamorado aunque sea una vez? Ese sentimiento pueden ser muchas cosas, pero sobretodo un afecto mayor que cualquiera de amistad, o un amor de madre e hijo. Al fin y al cabo, ese sentimiento te da a entender que tu mundo no eres solo tú, sino que acaba sostenido por la presencia de la que se ama, y tu mayor preocupación es protegerla a toda costa.

Los humanos caen en errores, muggels, magos, brujas, y cualquier ser mágico… pues nadie es perfecto, aun así, todo cuanto nos envuelta cada vida por pequeña que sea, es importante, puede cambiar otra, o muchas.

La calle de la Hilandera no era un lugar preciso para vivir, y no por la calle sino por lo que rodeaba ese sitio. Una fabrica abandonada, allí la hierba salvaje con restos de basura adornaban su cercano rio sucio, y donde en las oscuras aguas se reflejaba la luna de esa noche imponente y oscura.

Las casas de la calle de la Hilandera eran como bloques repetidos, muchas con cristales rotos, o tapiados por madera, y las fachadas cuya ausencia de color era prácticamente total, estaban en deterioró. Pero no siempre había sido así, cuando la fabrica abandonada aun funcionaba, y cuando el rio de ese pueblo estaba aun limpio por el interés de sus habitantes, eso era otro mundo.

Pero no todo había cambiado, en esa precisa calle, en uno de los bloques que estaba en mejor estado, vivía aun, aquel chico pálido y delgado, de caminar nervioso, similar a la de una araña. Su pelo tan negro como una noche oscura y un poco metido en la cara. Habían pasado muchos años, desde que aquel chico singular había crecido, y se había convertido en un hombre, cuya facción más reconocida era su nariz aguileña y el frufrú de su capa negra hacia que muchos de sus alumnos lo temiesen nada mas verlo, sobretodo uno llamado Neville Longbottom.

Aquel hombre, tan peculiar, importante en muchos aspectos y infravalorado en muchos otros, hacia el equipaje para volver de nuevo a su trabajo, al colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. Sostenía en sus manos una carta, que había encontrado entre sus viejos libros, era una carta escrita en sus años escolares, y que nunca, su receptor, lo había llegado a leer.

En ese momento, diversos pensamientos, emociones y recuerdos le devolvieron a sus ojos fríos y negros algo de su calidez, y a su corazón el sentimiento que había abandonado hacia ya, mucho tiempo.

Severus Snape, en sus primeros años de escolarización, era sin duda un chico tímido, al que por casualidad del destino, conoció a Lily Evans, una niña que vivía cerca. Ambos poseían un secreto a ojos de muggels, y era sin duda que podían hacer magia. La amistad de Lily Evans, de aquella niña pelirroja, lo emocionaba por primera vez en ir a Hogwarts dejando atrás una casa llena de maltratos y gritos de su padre.

La amistad de Lily se convirtió en amor, un amor que nunca podría olvidar, no obstante, por mucho que ambos odiaban a los amigos del otro y la diferencia de casa, no se rompió dicha amistad, no, hasta quinto, donde Severus la llamó "Sangre sucia".

Severus Snape, siempre había sido muy tímido con sus sentimientos, y fue ese catorce de febrero cuando quiso poner en aquel pergamino sus sentimientos hacia Lily, su perdón, su amistad, y su amor hacia ella.

Severus adulto leyó la carta cerca de la chimenea de su casa, era difícil de explicar como aquel papel lo había escrito el, puesto que siempre había sido una persona fría, difícil de expresar sus sentimientos.

_"Para Lily Evans :_

_La oscuridad, las sombras no forman un sentimiento agradable cuando te conviertes en una de ellas, cuando te envuelves y te dejas llevar, tal vez lo único que me ataba a la luz eras tu._

_Tu pelo era el fuego, que proyectaba esa luz y tus ojos verdes, mi esperanza. Hemos cambiado mucho, tal vez demasiado, pero algo no ha cambiado entre nosotros, y es que, tú eres Lily y yo soy Severus._

_Juntos empezamos nuestra nueva vida, ¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos por arte de magia? Para mi tu amistad es muy importante Lily, ojala me perdones. He sido cruel, frio, y no he sabido medir mis palabras, por que tu no eres eso, eres la chica mas brillante que he conocido._

_Recuerdo cuando te seleccionaron en Gryffindor y yo en Slytherin en nuestro primer año, me dijiste que eso no era ningún problema, porque nuestra amistad esta por encima de esos estúpidos ideales que no llevan a ningún sitio._

_Tenías razón._

_Tal vez, las tinieblas de Slytherin me han rodeado finalmente, y he tardado en ver, lo importante que eras para mí._

_Tu amistad se llevo mi corazón, y mi amor por ti, mi alma. Se lo que estarás pensando, y pensar en tu rechazo me hace daño._

_Soy torpe con mis sentimientos, soy un tímido desgraciado, y aunque tú decías que nuestra amistad duraría para siempre me veo aquí, escribiendo tu perdón, porque aunque nunca tendré tu amor, me gustaría conservar tu amistad._

_Por eso, por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, te pido perdón._

_Severus Snape."_

Severus arrojo al fuego aquella carta, que le recordaba el desagradable accidente donde se rompió la amistad con el amor de su vida.

El Severus adulto comprendía mucho más que el joven, y sabía que Lily era feliz con Potter, por muy desagradable que fuera para él. Pues al fin y al cabo su amor por ella lo era todo. No obstante el errar, es natural, un acto que nos define como humanos y Severus Snape erró otra vez, causando así la muerte de Lily.

Aun así, y a pesar de que los fríos ojos del nuevo director del colegio se volvieran como el rio oscuro que había en la calle de la Hilandera, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y que si saliera con vida de esta sería un milagro, porque pagaría con su vida, a cambio de que Harry Potter siguiera con vida, y que los tiempos oscuros se acabaran. Todo por ella, todo por Lily Evans, el amor de su vida.

Severus Snape sabía una cosa muy clara, y es que él sería olvidado por el paso del tiempo, sería una muerte más, un chico que vivió entre las sombras y un hombre que murió rodeado de estas, aunque como es lógico y como errar es de humanos, Severus Snape, se equivocó.

Cuando amas a alguien, y aunque ya no este, siempre quedan recuerdos que nunca se olvidan, porque los humanos, magos, brujas, cualquier ser magico o no, no olvidamos.


End file.
